


Mortal Kombat: Sensuality

by CathexisArcana



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Breasts, Crushes, F/F, Female Friendship, Fights, Flirting, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair, Romantic Friendship, Sparring, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathexisArcana/pseuds/CathexisArcana
Summary: Jade raises the stakes while sparring with Kitana, who finds out her guardian has been holding back all along. Such a hard lesson will require a healer's gentle touch...





	

They met at the water fountains an hour passed daybreak, as the sun was still low in the soft blue sky, but rising quickly with soothing, warming light. They were alone, as it was well known they often trained here in the morning. 

 

Kitana and Jade wore their customary training garb, with each article being similar to their battle dress, one in blue and the other in green, the hues of life itself. Their garments held subtle signs of being repaired innumerable times, but the royal seamstresses performed their craft well. 

 

“Is today the day?” Kitana asked wryly, a fine black brow arching. 

 

Jade scoffed from behind her mask. “Are you asking if I will finally stop letting you win out of deference to your title? I see no reason to break tradition now.”

 

“The time for such courtesies is long passed, my friend. Outworld is but a mirror's width away, and there will be battle aplenty in the coming months. Test me in truth, or you put my life in jeopardy.”

 

“There is wisdom in what you say, but you know I cannot hurt you,” Jade replied warily. 

 

“As Princess of Edenia, I order you to try.”

 

“And after?”

 

“If you do it well, then I will need a healer’s touch,” Kitana replied, with just a hint of sensuality. “Which I will permit you to give.”

 

Jade twirled her staff around her wrist and then caught it with an audible clasp. “We are wasting time.”

 

Kitana assumed her stance, war-fans spreading before her with a brassy twinge. “Begin.”

 

Wasting no time, Jade closed the distance between them, leaping forward and thrusting her staff ahead of her toward Kitana’s chest. It was not the true move, however, for Kitana’s block missed the staff, which was jerked back as Jade whipped around and landed a spinning kick into Kitana’s stomach, knocking the breath out of her. 

 

Instead of catching her balance, Kitana let herself fall onto her back, but as Jade moved to finish her, Kitana rapidly spun her fans around, emitting a shrill wave that made her opponent veer away. 

 

“That’s a nasty trick,” Jade breathed. 

 

Kitana laughed as she rolled back and onto her feet. “And you always fall for it.”

Jade answered with a combination of staff attacks, and the sound of her fans blocking each blow was like the thrashing of a tea gong . She caught a glancing blow across the cheek, spun with it and managed to slice Jade’s shoulder, drawing a fast trickle of blood. 

 

“Don’t stop!” Jade snapped, and somehow the butt of her staff rose into view and hit her right on the edge of her eye socket, knocking her head back. 

 

Kitana’s vision dimmed in agony for a split second, and in that time Jade raked her staff across Kitana’s heels, flipping her up into the air. As she went end over end, she threw her fans out in boomerang-like arc, which Jade managed to avoid by somersaulting gracefully through the opening. 

 

She landed unsteadily and managed to catch her fans, but they had flown wider than she intended, so that her arms were spread open to catch each one, leaving her vulnerable. 

 

Jade’s sliding side-kick brought her stabbing forward in a greenish blur, hitting Kitana where the first blow of the fight had landed, throwing her onto her back as heavily as though she were a sand-stuffed training effigy, with her fans falling to each side like discarded toys. 

 

Kitana’s pride urged her to rise and resume the fight, but her body was all but done. For a moment, she tried to sit up, but it felt like there was just a mass of pain where her gut and abdominal muscles should be. 

 

Once Jade realized Katana was not getting up, she dropped her staff and ran to kneel at her princess’ side. “My lady!”

 

“You should never have held back for so long,” Kitana managed with a wince. 

 

Jade nodded, regretful that she had allowed Kitana’s skills to ebb so much out of her hesitation to hurt her. “There will be other days. Come, let us return to your chambers.”

 

“So eager,” Kitana said, and it was clear she was smirking under her silk mask. 

 

“I am thinking only of your injuries,” Jade answered defensively. 

 

She helped Kitana get to her feet, draping her arm across her shoulder. After a few wobbly steps, Katana’s strength returned and they were able to make quick progress across the cobble-stoned courtyard. 

 

As they half-staggered up the steps to the East palace entrance, one of her own servants spotted them and came trotting over, wringing her elderly hands with agitation. 

 

“Oh, princess, what happened to you?’ Asked Rin. 

 

“I just started my training today,” she answered. 

 

“But, princess, you have trained for years.”

 

“I will see to her injuries,” Jade assured the woman testily. “See that we are not disturbed.”

 

Rin bowed and went ahead of them to open the large, ornately engraved door of Edenian workmanship. 

 

“Let us see if you are as skilled a healer as you are a fighter,’ Katana said. 

 

“My lady,” Jade answered. 

  
  


Kitana’s chambers were lavish in furnishing and design, as befitted a Princess of Edenia. Jade had occasioned to remark on the softening effect such opulence has on a warrior, but Kitana could only say that her mother, Queen Sindel, would not allow her to live in simpler style, even to supplement her training. 

 

They passed through the antechamber, which was guarded by two statues of war stallions, carved from obsidian, reared in threat, their ruby eyes sparkling with candlelights. 

 

The Princess’ own servant, Dralie, had already prepared a bath, and the water in the gas-heated bronze tub was kept at a constant temperature just below a simmer. The bathing room had white tile floors, and lush, brightly colored plants and flowers were kept in pots and vases around the elephant-footed tub. Numerous small skylights in the ceiling lit the room with a soft, pleasing glow that was caught by the little wisps of steam floating about the floor.  

 

The servant girl was nowhere to be found, likely because their morning sparring sessions often lasted much longer, and she was probably in the kitchens leisurely preparing Kitana’s breakfast.

 

By now, Kitana had resumed full balance, and walked without assistance to sit on a lacquered wooden stool nearby. Her brow was swollen and cut, with a line of dried blood running down the cheek of her mask. Her elbows were skinned and spotted lightly with blood. 

 

“I suppose you must take Dralie’s place in undressing me,” said Kitana, pulling away her mask and tossing it on the floor. Even the swelling of her eye could not detract from her elegant beauty.

 

Jade pulled away her own mask and threw it next to the blue one. Beneath, her full lips were pursed with wry amusement. “In consideration of your state, your highness, I will withhold my usual response.”

 

Kitana leaned back, picturesque with her arm over the tub’s edge, trailing her fingers in the water. One finely shaped leg was stretched out, as if waiting to be unshod. She looked away, waiting in nonchalance. 

 

Jade knelt at her boot, then slid it off Kitana’s thigh, then down her calf with a firm but gentle motion. The princess’ toes were painted blue to match her outfit. Jade put her hand lightly on Kitana’s outstretched thigh to balance herself momentarily, and it sent a light thrill over her. She gave no impression of it as she took off the other boot. “Dralie is good at painting,” she murmured, massaging Kitana’s foot absently as she observed the nail polish. 

 

“I do it myself,” Kitana replied, with just a touch of admonishment. “Are you surprised?”

 

Jade merely smiled. As she untied Kitana’s sash and loincloth, the princess touched her arm where she was wounded by the fan blade. It was not a very deep cut, but it had scored deep enough that the flesh was swollen and red, and was flecked with little drops of fresh red blood. 

 

Beneath the loincloth, Kitana wore only black-dyed linen panties, and the sight of them at this proximity made her feel anxiously tantalized. Kitana seemed to notice her agitation, for she smiled wanly and touched Jade’s face tenderly. 

 

“I will never forget how you chose me over Khan, no matter what happens in the coming days. I should have shown you the gratitude you desire a long time ago.”

 

“I did not choose only your flesh,” Jade replied, looking away with shyness. “It was your spirit which won my loyalty in the end.”

 

“By choosing the one, you have shown you deserve both.” The princess reach behind her and loosened the ties of her top, then pulled it away in one motion, revealing  breasts that were full and firm. Her nipples and areolas, tightening with exposure, were nearly the same creamy color as the rest of her ivory skin.  

 

Without thinking, Jade slid Kitana’s panties down her thighs, revealing a perfectly smooth mons, with just hint of the cleft showing from this angle.The sight of it made Jade’s cheeks grow hot.

 

Kitana stood up slowly and slipped off her bracer-gloves, then climbed into the warm water of the enormous tub, leaving Jade kneeling at the stool surrounded by articles of clothing. She rose and stepped to the edge of the tub, inquisitively watching Kitana lean back for a moment, pouring a hand full of water over her bruised eye. 

 

Kitana regarded her with her good eye, half-lidded and sultry. “Are you not going to join me? There is, after all, so much room…”

 

“Yes…” Jade quickly took off her own boots, trembling slightly and nearly tripping once.

 

“Take your time,” said Kitana. “I know I have never mentioned it before, but you are incredibly beautiful to me.”

 

Though Jade was unquestionably her superior in fighting skill, here it would seem the power dynamic had shifted considerably. “Thank you…”

 

Her feet, with unpainted toes, were now bare on the cool tile. Slowing her movements, she unclasped her golden-link belt, let it fall link by link onto the floor so that it did not clang loudly. Her loincloth and panties were all of a piece, so she turned demurely to the side and slid them down over her strong, graceful legs. She turned away from Kitana, untied her top and added it to the growing pile of clothing around her feet. The light accentuated the firm roundness of her bottom, the shadowed dimples at the base of her spine. 

 

Jade pulled her hair tie away, letting her long, silky black hair cascade across her shoulder blades. 

 

At that moment, Dralie walked in, searching. She was a petite little thing, with big doll eyes and a mousy demeanor. She seemed stricken as she saw Jade standing before her in complete undress. 

 

“Milady!” She squeaked, holding the silver breakfast tray out like evidence of her innocence. 

 

Kitana drifted to the edge of the tub with a watery surge, giggling under her breath. “Leave the food on my nightstand, Dralie. I will call for you later if you are needed.”

 

The servant girl retreated with all haste, closing the door behind her. 

 

Jade turned to face her princess. Her torso was marvelously contoured with feminine muscle; her breasts, though smaller than Kitana's, were firm and high, with dark, small areolas and pinkish-brown nipples. Her mons was smooth but for a spade-shaped thatch of short black hair.  

 

Kitana reached out for her, and she took the offered hand, let it guide her to step over into the water, with the skin of her cleft just kissing the edge of the cold bronze. She drifted into Kitana’s arms, and somehow all of the nervous hesitation had gone from her, and Jade kissed those lips she had long wanted to feel against hers, and the kiss was returned in eagerness. 

 

Moments later, Kitana led them from the bathroom, their bodies still dripping bath water, and onward to her bed, which was enormous and supported by cherry wood posts ornately carved in dragon motif.  She pushed Jade onto the silken sheet, then knelt between her friend’s strong legs, caressing them with her hands. Kitana placed her lips against the ones between Jade’s thighs, licked firmly, forcing the smooth petals of skin apart with her tongue, drawing a little sigh of pleasure from Jade, who looked down at her over ripe, dusky breasts, one of which she squeezed absently, tweaking the rose-brown nipple. 

 

“I thought I was supposed to heal you,” Jade murmured. 

 

Kitana laughed, a sound muffled by wet flesh. Licking her mouth, she leaned back. “I simply realized how much you have done for me over the years. You deserve this today, and probably other days to come, if you want it.”

 

Jade grinned sheepishly. “I want it.”

 

“I, as well,” Kitana said faintly as she resumed her attention to Jade’s pleasure. 

 

In little time, Jade cried out, her hands holding Kitana’s head with outspread fingers, stomach muscles clinching into supple ridges that seemed to form a V pattern toward the locus of her ecstasy, a blooming redness in her vision that cleared away after long moments, like a warm mist blown by a cool Autumn wind. 

 

Laying still, she felt Kitana crawl onto her, with their breasts pressed warmly against each other. Kitana kissed her cheek, stifling a yawn. 

 

“Would you rest with me?” Kitana asked. “These wounds will be served by airing out, and I’m suddenly quite tired.”

 

“Of course,” Jade answered quietly, feeling sleepiness overtake her in turn.

 

She looked down just as Kitana kissed her with puffy, skin-chafed lips, her hot tongue probing  with lazy sensuality. “When we wake up, you can return the favor,” she said. 

 

Jade smiled, pulling a sheet across them. “As the Princess wishes…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
